Gaston
Special Moves B- Blunderbuss Gaston swings his traditional blunderbuss. The more swings he does (while B is pressed), the more shots he shoots. A short-ranged move. Side B- Flammabeer Gaston throws beer on the ground, causing an explosion and a damaging flame which lasts for 6 seconds. The flame does 6% damage to enemies and 3% to Gaston himself. Up B- Crushing Popularity An attack similar to King Dedede's Dedede Jump, only with Gaston sitting on his chair while his fans toss the chair high in the air. Down B- Four Dozen Eggs Gaston brings out his four eggs (he says it's four dozen eggs) and juggles them around. He can walk back and forth, but not jump, in "four dozen eggs mode". The eggs are both defensive and offensive. They protect Gaston from any air strikes. An egg can be tossed horizontally by pressing the A button or vertically by pointing the control stick up. Pushing the B button tosses all 4 eggs horizontally. The "four dozen eggs" mode ends when Gaston is damaged or when all four eggs are tossed. All of his moves are from Gaston's tavern song anecdote , except for his Final Smash, as seen below: Final Smash- Kill The Beast! Gaston pulls out Belle's magic mirror, while shouting "I say we kill the beast!" The mirror displays "the beast" (one opponent) Gaston mentioned, and various villagers spawn to swarm the targeted character with tridents and torches. Untargeted opponents may get damaged in they jump in the mob's path. This is the only attack to not come from Gaston's song, but instead from this video . Taunts *Down Taunt- "No one takes cheap shots like Gaston!" *Side Taunt- "It's not right for a woman to read..." *Up Taunt- "Whoa!" ''Character Description'' Gaston is strong and handsome, and is all too aware of this. He is hailed as a local hero, desired by many of the young women of his village (he is even described as "cute, dreamy and handsome" by the Bimbettes in the first opening number), but he is boorish, uncultured and egotistical (the townsfolk don't seem to notice or care, however). Given his narcissistic nature, he revels to boast about this when the villagers begin singing a song about him to cheer him up after being turned down by the woman he wants to marry. When it comes to women, he proves to be extremely vain and rude, demonstrated by when he repeatedly attempts to spend time with Belle, only for them to end in disaster due to his sexist and chauvinistic behavior. This chauvinism also makes him believe that women are only good for being unintelligent housewives and mothers (especially of sons in the latter), something that Belle is disgusted at becoming until she marries the Beast. On the matter of children, he seems to dislike the thought of having daughters with Belle despite claiming to like Belle for her good looks, as he tells her that they will have "six or seven strapping boys" like himself as soon as she marries him. In short, he has very demeaning and negative views on females. His vanity and desire for sons in his family makes him eerily similar to King Henry VIII of England. He is commendable for having the knowledge of organizing parties or weddings, as he organized the "surprise" wedding outside of Belle's home with expert care and precision. It is his male-chauvinistic attitude that ultimately results in his death, as he flat-out refuses to treat Belle as an equal when it comes to being a spouse; when he attempts to propose to Belle he refers to her as his "little wife", with "little" meaning inferior, unimportant or insignificant. However, despite these negative qualities, he is far from stupid or brainless as Belle claims. Underneath his exterior lies an intelligent and cunning mind. This is first shown when he formulates a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him by bribing Monsieur D'Arque, the owner of the local madhouse, to threaten to lock Maurice up. When this fails, Gaston again uses his intelligence to instill fear into the villagers by fueling their paranoia about the Beast's "monstrous" nature, and easily gathers a lynch mob to attack Beast's castle and leave none alive. Gaston also has his own series made by chincherrinas, The Frollo Show, alongside Frollo. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Repeatedly punches. Very hard to DI out of. *Dash attack - Kicks his foot out. Has lots of end lag. *Forward tilt - Slaps forward. *Up tilt - Swings his arm up.The elbow is the sweetspot. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Punches forward. *Up smash - Jumps up while revealing his chest hair and singing "Hair!" *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Bodyslams and falls down. It meteor smashes AND hits edge-hoggers, but can't be canceled. (Gaston!-cide) 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: Who does he think he is?! That guy is tangling with the wrong man! Otacon: ...Oh! You mean Gaston? But he's everyone's favorite guy! As you can tell, he's got biceps to spare. And every last bit of him is covered with hair... Snake: Doesn't look that tough to me... Otacon: ...When he was young, he used to eat four dozen eggs every morning... Snake: That was a long time ago... Is he still eating eggs? Otacon: Yes! He's still at it... But now he eats five dozen eggs! He's the size of a BAAARGE! Snake: Do modern weapons work against him? Do I even have a chance? Otacon: Nope... Snake: ...This is more than I can bare... Role In The Subspace Emissary Gaston's feet (in the shadowy figure) made an small appearance in the last cutscene for Persian Forest when he notices the subspace gun. Gaston later uses it to capture I.M. Meen. After I.M. Meen turns back into his trophy form, Gaston was revealed and said "No one hunts like Gaston!", Leonidas shows up to destroy him... Gaston uses the gun quickly but was destroyed by King Harkinian's dinner. Gaston was unable to attack until Frollo (Out of nowhere...) came to Gaston's rescue. So the villains fight the Kings but they lost. After the Kings revived I.M. Meen, they resume their journey and the camera zooms out to Gaston and Frollo in their trophy forms revealing that they work for King Dedede... Trivia *Gaston is the only few characters that can deal darkness damage in Lawl, along with Hitler and Yomika *Gaston is one of three people to have one of their victory animations reference the Yes! Yes! meme from the Street Fighter beside Toon Bison. The other two being Hitler and Jen Masterson. This also reference The Frollo Show, when Gaston does an impersonation of M. Bison after fucking Panty through the toilet. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Category:Youtube Poop Category:All-Around Category:Male Category:Disney Category:Villain Category:Back from the Dead Category:Movie Character Category:Cartoon Character Category:Beauty & The Beast Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:French